


We're always going to be there for you.

by Geekygirl669



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, most of the losers are just breifly mentioned, set after It chapter two, the major character deaths are Eddie and Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Richie tries to cope with Eddie's death.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	We're always going to be there for you.

Defeating pennywise was a dream come true for all of the losers.  
They may have spent most of their lives with no memory of what had happened when there were only 12 but they had all always known that something needed to be done. That they all had unfinished business.

They lost some of their friends along the way, they of course all wished they could bring them back, but defeating IT finally let them all be really happy. Finally let them all have some kind of peace.

They all eventually moved on. Well almost all of them eventually moved on.  
Richie lost the love of his life that day in Derry and he knew he was never going to be able to move past that.

Richie let his friends think he was okay.  
He showed up to all there get together acted like everything was fine.  
None of the losers could know how he truly felt about Eddie.

Richie made sure that he texted his friends at least once a week, most of the time while sober, made sure that he called them all at least once a month, they all tended to worry more about each other after everything.

Richie spent most of his time drunk, unable to handle the loss of the person he loved.

Richie hated it when he saw a text from one of the losers and guessed that they all had no clue what was going on with him. Thinking they didn’t care about him as much as he did them.  
He was wrong though, all his friends cared, and they all card a lot.  
While at first they didn’t really notice something was up with Richie after a couple months they all slowly started realising that he needed help.

The losers all meet up three weeks before the anniversary of Eddie’s death, without Richie, so they could come up with a plan on how to help him.  
None of the losers knew about Richie’s past struggles with Alcohol and drugs. It was all kept out of the news.  
But they did know that he was drinking too much after a couple of clearly drunk texts from him.  
So coming up with a plan to make sure Richie always had someone so close to Eddie’s death was something they all knew he needed, and that they all did too.

Richie wouldn’t admit it but he really appreciated all of his friends coming to see him, he didn’t know what made them come and see him more often but he was extremely grateful.

They didn’t mention that they thought Richie needed help until a month after the anniversary of Eddie’s death and when they did Richie didn’t take it very well.  
He kicked them all out and didn’t reply to any of their texts all calls.

Two weeks after they had confronted Richie Billy got extremely worried about Richie and went to his friend’s house in LA.  
To Billy’s horror he found Richie passed out in his living room half dead from a drug overdose.

After the incident Richie finally realised that he needed help and agreed to go to AA and to see a therapist.

They all knew he wouldn’t get better straight away, that he might never get fully better, but they all knew that as long as Richie had his friends by his side he could get to a point when he could live through the heart and pain It caused and finally move on with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought of it in the comments.  
> I'm not very good at tagging and if you think I need to add something else please let me know.  
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find. I'm sorry If I missed some.


End file.
